Shinigami Spirit Detective
by Blades of Silver
Summary: Discontinued. Duo Maxwell finds out from a bloodtest he still has family left. However he leaves without telling the pilots. What do the 4 pilots do? Track him down of course. But will they find him and why does Yusuke seem so much like Duo? 01x02 03x04
1. Prologue

**Shinigami Spirit Detective**

Talon: This is a Gundam Wing/Yuyu Hakasho Crossover.

Akemi: Yeah and if you don't like it, don't read it.

Talon: One more thing; this'll have nothing to do with any of the episodes. The plot is just my random mind trying to work.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho or Gundam Wing.

* * *

_Prologue_

**Duo's POV**

Wow, I'm finally going to meet my mom. I feel kinda guilty; leaving my friends like that.

I didn't tell them goodbye and it's eating me up inside. I knocked on door to the

apartment that she is said to own. A woman opened the door she appeared to be drunk.

"Oh Yusuke!" The woman shouted and hugged me; I didn't mind except for lack of

oxygen.

"Konnichwa Okaa-san; but could you let me breath." She let go immediately when I said

that and let me in. So that's my name Yusuke Urameshi; the doctors told me my last

name just not my first. Looks Shinigami AKA Duo Maxwell has entered retirement.

A few weeks after I was reunited with my mom; she found an interesting way to cut my

braid off and dye it black. Not that I minded the dye but someone CUT my braid off. As

soon as I saw my new 'look' I passed out again.

1 month later

My life sucks; not only do I live with a drunk. Her neglection drove me back to street

fighting; I never got along well with anyone but the pilots and the Maxwell church. So I

guess it was bound to happen once I left them. I started a new school yesterday; they

make you wear this ugly green uniform. I prefer black myself. I looked into the mirror;

none of the pilots would recognize me now, maybe Heero; he was always the perceptive

one. I slicked back my hair and left for school. Maybe I could beat up a couple of wimps

on the way?

* * *

Talon: I have no idea what I want to do with this story. Until I come up with a plot it'll be kind of random. Sorry for the shortness! Gomen

Akemi: Yes gomen

Talon and Akemi: **R&R** -bows-


	2. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Spirit Detective**

Talon: Hey! Umm; there is now a huge jump in the storyline to where Yusuke is a spirit

detective. I'm not really inserting him to any specific time so bear with me. Yes; in this

fic Endless waltz did happen so the gundams were destroyed. I hate this but it's

necessary.

Akemi: Wow; long A/N anyways Talon does not own Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakasho

* * *

_Chapter 1-Mission Troubles_

**Yusuke's POV**

It's been quite a while since that fateful day. I miss the pilots dearly; but the other

detective's will never know. They can't; it would just add another thing to the messed up

life I created. Sometimes I wish I never left them. Quatre had just gotten together with

Trowa and I was so close to confessing my feelings to Heero. I silently cursed to myself.

Back to the matter at hand; I was fighting a Yokai when some baka comes to my aid.

He's just a regular human. How could he defeat this creature? Either way it's my duty to

defeat the yokai. Since the yokai decided to take out the 'wimpy ningen' first, I took this

chance to use my stealth powers. I haven't used them in a while; it felt nice.

Anyway, using those powers I got the demon with a spirit gun before it even had a

chance to strike. It disintegrated. I took a look at the foolish person who tried to take the

demon. I gasped in surprise; it was none other than Wufei! What's he doing here! Last I

heard he was still in the colonies reconstructing the ones that were destroyed during the

war.

Before I could run away however he came up to me. With an ice cold glare that only

Wufei could create; he said

"Alright who are you? And why were you fighting that…that thing!" He said accusingly

as if he thought I had something to do with it and I did really.

"Yusuke Urameshi; and in order to stay alive, may I suggest you get away from here and

never come back?" I said with as much annoyance and anger I could muster. Even though

I wasn't annoyed at Wuffles for coming; I had to sound like it or he could figure it out.

I ran off before Wufei could reply to my snappy remark. I had into the forest where I

knew a portal would be waiting for me to return to the toddler's room. I smirked; it

always did amuse me to no end when I saw he face for calling him that

I entered the portal only to hear Keiko's annoying voice. I only act nice to her because if

I don't Botan will whack me with her evil oar.

"Konnichi wa Keiko." I said wearing a fake smile I always wore in the old days. When

they aren't that old; just the days with the pilots. I brushed passed her and entered the

toddler's room.

"Congratulations Yusuke. I have a new assignment for you-" I didn't let him finish his

sentence and putting on that acting face…

"Again! I just did on give me a break Koenma!" I added a bit of anger into my voice as

well as complaints and annoyance.

"It's not that bad Yusuke! All you have to do is help the 4 gundam pilots find their

missing team mate. It will be essential as yokai are gathering as we speak to attack him.

You will be going with Kurama to investigate." I gritted my teeth and thought this'll be

easy; well if I ever complete it. I can take care of myself and I am safe. Instead of voicing

my thoughts I told him, "What about Hiei and Kuwabara?"

"Oh yes they are both on missions and will be joining you in a week or so." And seeing

my face he added, "And yes the pilots are notified that you will be helping them find

there team mate. That is all Yusuke." I walked out the door seething and no one not even

Keiko decided to bother me.

"It's just not fair!" I yelled outloud. They cannot find me like this. If they do I must leave

the detectives just to be protected when I don't need it! It makes no sense; fate forces me

to stay away from the pilots and now it wants me to leave these guys! Fate sure has a

funny sense of humour. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if one of the pilots came

with me? Oh no because of me being a baka; I was forced to be with a drunken onna who

won't take Iie for an answer!

"Kuso!"

I don't know what to do! This could be the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I

mean because of Koenma the pilots know that I will be coming to help them. Pretending

to in the shadows would be more of my thing.

I was so close to hitting my head on the door when someone opened it. This caused me to

knock my head into the person throwing them on the floor. This caused quite a scene; I

looked up and paled it was Botan and she did not look happy.

"Yusuke what's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing'!" I widened my eyes. I never knew

she cared. Despite her warnings I replied, "Nothing's wrong honest."

"Oh please Yusuke last time you said that was when you nearly destroyed the CN Tower

by a misaimed spirit shotgun attack." My face turned red from the memory. It was not

one of my best memories since leaving the pilots. Never the less I tried again;

"I swear nothing's up!" She eyes me wearily before leaving the room shutting the door

behind her. I knew I would have to be more careful Botan will be more suspicious from

now on. I rubbed my head because I was getting a headache from the latest

developments.

My life really sucks **_BIG_** time.

* * *

Talon: Chapter 1 is done! YAY

Akemi: Umm Talon…

Talon: Ugh! Last time you said that I was chasing Vixen for stealing my cookies!

Akemi: Well truth is…you forgot to write the chapter-hides ch1-

Talon: but I…Oh my god you're right. –panic's while looking for ch1 and looks as Akemi.- I knew it!

Akemi: know what?

Talon: you stole it! –grabs back and glares at akemi-

Akemi: ummm –runs-

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shinigami Spirit Detective**

Talon: Hey, I'm back. I never thought I'd update this fic again but it turns out a lot of people want it. So here's chapter two people.

Akemi: Talon doesn't own Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakasho.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Wrath of Wufei_

"Time to go Yusuke; we do not want to be late for our guests, now do we?" Kurama said for at least the hundredth time in an attempt to get Yusuke to move from his seat and into the portal which was not to far from the rendez-vous where they would meet the pilots.

"Well that's just too bad because for the last time, I don't want to go, Chikushou!" Yusuke told the red head with traces of venom in his voice. This had surprised Kurama, Yusuke never had venom interlaced with his stubbornness; _'something must be wrong,'_ Kurama thought with a sigh.

"Yusuke, I really don't want to do this…" Kurama trailed off slightly and then used his demonic abilities to pull Yusuke in the portal when he least expected it.

"What the hell was that for?" Yusuke yelled as he landed on his feet with a grace that could rival a fox's._ 'Chikushou that Kurama! He's going to be so dead when this 'meeting' is over!'_ Yusuke thought before being dragged along by a disturbed Kurama who wanted to know what exactly had happened to his friend to make him act this way.

"Are you sure they're coming Heero? They are 15 minutes late already," Said a light-hearted innocent voice that Yusuke knew all to well. This caused Yusuke to thrash even harder in attempts to get away from them. _'They probably thought I'm was dead, and it's much better this way'_, Yusuke thought with a sad smile but it quickly turned into a look of terror when he heard Wufei's voice.

"There they are and wait…isn't that kid…No one does that to me and gets away from it!" _'Except Duo,'_ Wufei added, _'but he's dead now'_ and he quickly drew his Katana and got ready to strike.

Yusuke, seeing the all too familiar face of rage, he'd seen Wufei wear many times caused him to say, "Kuso." And broke Kurama's grip and ran away; Wufei not far behind.

"What was that all about?" Kurama voiced the rest of their thoughts, yet none of them had an answer, since none of them witnessed the demon attack the day before. Kurama finally noticed them and realized these were the people who were looking for the lost pilot.

"Hello, I'm Kurama and I believe you need some help regarding Duo Maxwell, a friend of yours?"

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner, there are my friends Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and the person who just chased after your friend is Wufei Chang. Do you know anything? Like how he died or anything?" Quatre said staring at the green eyed detective with innocent, blue eyes that were filled with hidden sadness.

"All we know is that he is not dead." He paused here expecting collective gasps, but there were none. _'Odd'_ he thought before continuing what he came to tell them, "Also that he was last sighted in this city about three years ago. No one has seen him since, but our _'organization'_ believes he may still be here. Our mission is to help you find him." Kurama finished and waited to see what they would make of this. Who knows how they would react since they were gundam pilots.

"We don't need your help to find him." The one named Heero stated and started walking off.

"Sorry about him, we're not used to relying on others." The blond said before walking after, and the one they called Trowa gave me an unnerving look before walking off after them.

Kurama headed to the nearest portal into spirit world, knowing Yusuke could handle himself and walked off to report the day's event to Koenma.

**With Yusuke and Wufei**

"No one! And I mean No one order's Wufei Chang around!" Wufei shouted for the 46th time on our little _'run'_ still swinging the Katana every time he came close enough to hit Yusuke. But every time he did do that Yusuke boosted his speed using a little bit of his spirit energy. This frustrate Wufei to no end.

_'Wufei sure hasn't changed but I gotta get back to Kurama and soon. I don't want to be yelled at again today'_ Yusuke sighed and stopped on short notice. Wufei did the same and narrowed his eyes _'what is that guy planning?'_.

"Sorry Wu-man I'm kinda short on time. Ciao." With that Yusuke stepped into the nearby alley way and entered the portal stationed there leaving a very confused Wufei.

"Did he just call me Wu-man? Could he be? No, it can't be true. This boy is too rude and 'normal' to be him. Baka street punks." Wufei left toward the hotel knowing he could get the info they should have received from the private organization that called them about Duo.

* * *

Talon: That's it. I know it's short but I've updated at last. Isn't that good at least? –hears mumbling readers who put away flamethrowers-…I'm doomed.

Akemi:-sigh- R&R


End file.
